xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Howlett
Michael Howlett (b. December 6, 2013) is a mutant, a werewolf and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Werewolf and Marvel Girl, and the grandson of Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Michael is a member of the Howlett family, the Eisenhardt family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Michael is an Omega-level mutant. Hydrokinesis: Michael has the ability to control and generate water. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the his desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. Water can easily serve as weapon, either by shaping into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped to smother opponent or put out a fire. Flight: Whirlpool has the ability to fly at the speed of 700 miles/hour. Telepathy: He can read minds and project his thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. He has not always had access to his telepathy due to mental blocks. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Mind Control:'' ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *''Astral Projection:'' can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Mind Transferal:'' able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Whirlpool's body is tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability in form of his telepathy. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to fly unaided through space. Adamantium Claws: Whirlpool's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Whirlpool can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Whirlpool can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be artificial Adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Whirlpool's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Whirlpool's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Whirlpool's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Whirlpool's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the Adamantium his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Whirlpool's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Whirlpool sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Whirlpool's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity to Disease:'' Whirlpool's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Whirlpool possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Whirlpool can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Whirlpool's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Whirlpool has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Whirlpool's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Whirlpool's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Whirlpool can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Whirlpool has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 18 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Whirlpool's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Whirlpool's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge Cyclops' optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Whirlpool's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Whirlpool's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *''Retarded Aging:'' In addition, Whirlpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Powers as a Werewolf Super Strength: Michael is much stronger than any human. Super Speed: Michael is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. Super Agility: Michael possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Durability: Michael can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor: Michael possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Super Senses: Michael has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Wolf form: Michael can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja Shikotsumyaku: Michael's abilities come from his Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Michael to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Michael also stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel. Michael uses this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade. Orochimaru has stated that this was the ultimate taijutsu ability, which is held in high regard, and the main reason why Orochimaru desired Kimimaro to be his next vessel. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Michael’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu with minimal hand seals. He is also able to lightning-based jutsu. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Michael possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 11 years old. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Michael is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Michael is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Immense Spiritual Power: Michael possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is deep blue. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Michael has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Max, the grandson of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the great-grandson of Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Michael has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Michael holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Michael is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Michael is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, Chinese and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Vietnamese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Michael carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Veemon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Michael carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Miracles around his neck. This allows his Veemon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Kaguya clan Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Claw Retraction Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Werewolves Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Omgea-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:House of Phoenix Category:Team William Members Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Crest of Miracles Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:18th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts